


A Need To Change a Habit

by naminethewitch



Series: Creek Week [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Day 5, Fluff, Hands, I use the words hands and flipping off way too often, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Starting to date Tweek Tweak meant that Craig has to get used to some things.





	A Need To Change a Habit

There were a few things Craig Tucker had to get used to after he started to seriously date Tweek Tweak. He had to spend a lot more time with his boyfriend and balance that with hanging out with his friends and caring for his pet guiney pig Stripe. Also, he could get away with so much more now that he could play the gay card. But the thing that he had to adjust to most was the holding hands part. Not that he didn’t like holding Tweek’s hand; on the contrary, he loved it. Sure sometimes it would be sweaty or Tweek unintentionally squeezed or tucked at his hand because of his nervous ticks, but Craig didn’t really mind it that much. Especially since Tweek would profoundly apologize and then he would blush and just look way too adorable for Craig to handle.

No, the thing that bothered him about the hand holding was that he wasn’t used to not being able to use one hand for an extended period of time. Normally, Craig wouldn’t carry anything around with his bare hands for long, that’s what backpacks are for. Holding Tweek’s hand got in the way of one of his favourite activities: flipping people off. 

In the Tucker household, flipping each other off is a form of endearment. Until Craig got into preschool he wasn’t even aware that it was considered a rude gesture. Trying to get rid of the habit at that point turned out to be a fruitless effort, especially since the gesture was still used at home without consequences. So instead of stopping, Craig learned to distinguish between who he was allowed to flip off publicly and with whom he had to do it in secret. He later taught Trisha. Now, flipping people off isn’t a habit anymore, it’s a reflex. A reflex that was hindered by Tweek’s hand in Craig’s.

It wasn’t like Craig was only able to use one hand to flip others off (in fact his entire family was ambidextrous in that department), but depending on the situation he had a hand that he preferred to use. And so it happened a few times that he accidentally yanked Tweek forward when he moved his occupied hand to flip someone off and it embarrassed him greatly.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled after doing it again when some asshole sixth graders shouted some shit at them from across the street. Trying to hide his blush, Craig turned his face away from Tweek.

“It’s ok,” Tweek says with a fond smile. “They totally deserved to be flipped off.”

“I know, but I should finally learn to control the urge to use the hand you’re holding. I don’t like accidentally pulling on your arm. I don’t wanna hurt you,” Craig admitted quietly. He was staring at the ground with a frustrated look on his face.

“I’m not made of glass, Craig. I can handle you lightly pulling on my arm,” Tweek giggled. He found Craig’s concerns adorable. His boyfriends face became a darker shade of red and Tweek involuntarily started to laugh out loud. The sight was just so unusual.

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious,” Craig whined. Luckily for him the sixth graders were long out of earshot now and no one else was around. Having Tweek witness his soft side was bad enough, he didn’t need some stranger to see him, too.

“I know and I’m sorry,” Tweek managed while trying to stifle his laughter, ”but you just looked so cute and it’s so unlike you.”

“Well sorry for being concerned,” Craig spat a bit bitter now. Tweek grew serious when he registered that his boyfriend actually looked hurt.

“I’m really sorry, Craig. It’s just that normally I’m the one who constantly worries over nothing. Seeing you do it kinda feels refreshing.” Tweek’s nervous ticks returned as he moved his free hand to tug at his hair. He was stopped by Craig’s other hand.

“I’m sorry, too, I shouldn’t have snapped at you,” Craig sighs. “It just really bothers me that I can’t get rid of this habit and just use the other hand.” Tweek thought for a moment, then his face lit up as he had an idea.

“How about when you feel the need to flip someone off with the hand that’s holding mine, you just squeeze two times and then I flip them off for you!” He proudly grinned at Craig who just stared at him with a blank expression for a few seconds before he burst into laughter. Now it was Tweek’s turn to blush.

“What? Is it that bad of an idea?” he pouted. Craig just shook his head until he managed to stop laughing.

“No, it’s not, honey. It’s really a cute idea but I don’t want you to get into trouble for me. I just need to pay more attention.” He pulls Tweek into a hug. “But thank you for offering.” The blond hid his face in Craig’s chest since his face is still burning.

“No problem,” he murmurs since he doesn’t know what else to say. Craig released him and grinned at him before they made their way back home. 

And if it would still happen that Craig accidentally pulled on Tweek’s arm in an effort to flip someone off, it wasn’t as embarrassing to him anymore. Especially since Tweek every now and then raised his own middle finger in his place.


End file.
